Requiem: Dead Soul
by Kamisuki Deena
Summary: Ribuan tahun setelah tragedi mengerikan itu terjadi, sebuah kelompok misterius berkumpul bersama untuk menyatukan kembali apa yang seharusnya bersatu sejak awal. Bersama keempat benda suci yang dititipkan kepada mereka, Silhoutte bertempur melawan Kekosongan, demi mendamaikan ketiga dimensi.
1. First Prologue

**Requiem: Dead Soul**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Adventure, Romance, Supernatural, Drama**

 **Rating : T**

 **Character : Rin. K, Len. K, Miku. H, Kaito. S**

 **Summary :**

 _Seperti sebuah bayangan. Mereka ada namun selalu bersembunyi dari sinar Matahari. Sebuah kelompok misterius yang beranggotakan enam orang dipimpin oleh seorang Iblis Sejati. Merekalah sang legenda, Silhoutte._

Tap.

Tap.

Langkah kaki kharismatik seorang laki - laki bergema di dalam ruangan. Gelap dan minim pasokan udara, sebuah tempat yang pas untuk ditinggali para roh penasaran. Dinding – dinding bercat kusam dan kumuh itu sudah tak ada artinya lagi. Kumpulan bingkai foto beserta gambar suram di dalamnya terus mendominasi dinding – dinding retak.

Tanpa rasa takut, ia melangkah semakin ke dalam. Matanya nyalang was – was, tak pernah lupa untuk mengawasi sekitar layaknya pemburu yang mencari mangsa. Laki - laki itu tersenyum tipis. Bukan sebuah senyum yang menyenangkan. Kedua taring panjangnya tampak mencuat keluar melalui selah – selah bibir.

Laki - laki itu bertubuh mungil, dengan wajah lucu khas anak – anak. Dadanya bidang dengan postur tubuh yang bagus dan sedikit otot mencuat. Surai kuning keemasan poninya berjatuhan menutupi sebelah mata. Tampan dan misterius. Baju yang ia pakai berupa setelan tuxedo dan jubah khas bangsawan Eropa, berwarna hitam dengan renda – renda putih yang telah ternodai oleh beberapa tetes darah.

Sampai di hadapan sebuah pintu tua berbahan dasar kayu, spontan ia mendobrak kuat dengan kaki kanannya. Satu tendangan hebat yang mematikan, langsung merobohkan kokohnya pintu berbahan dasar dari kayu Hard—jenis kayu terkuat yang bahkan tak bias dirobohkan oleh tembakan beruntun Meriam.

"Ah, aku menemukannya."

Ketakutan menjalar dengan cepat ke seorang perempuan di hadapannya. Tubuh mereka mirip persis, mungil.

Perempuan berambut hijau tosca itu akhirnya dapat tersenyum lega, walau hanya sedikit. Setelah penantian selama ratusan tahun lamanya, ia dapat keluar dari penjara terkutuk ini. Setetes air mata jatuh mengalir dari matanya.

"Hai, aku Len. Allen Demirrorta. Siapa namamu?"

"A-aku… namaku… Miku. Hatsu Nemicc. Terima kasih telah menyelamatkanku. Apa ada yang bisa kulakukan, u-untuk membalas budi?"

"Hm, bagaimana bila ikut berkelana bersamaku saja? Kita akan pergi bekeliling dunia, sambil berkunjung ke beberapa tempat untuk beristirahat. Bagaimana? Kau keberatan, Miku-chan?"

 **PROLOGUE—At The Dark Side—REQUIEM: DEAD SOUL**

 **SIDE : Allen Demirrorta**

 **? POV**

Api.

Hangus.

Terbakar.

Semuanya berubah menjadi abu dalam sekejab. Keluargaku. Papa, Mama, Kakek, Nenek, Adik perempuanku satu – satunya. Perlahan – lahan, dari menit ke menit aku melihat tubuh mereka menghitam kemudian berubah menjadi abu—terbakar hangus sambal memekik penuh keputusasaan.

Bolehkah aku bertanya?

Bolehkah aku meminta?

Bolehkah aku berharap?

Mengapa ini terjadi kepadaku? Mengapa harus aku? Mengapa keluargaku semuanya hancur terbakar oleh api? Apa salahku? Apa salah keluargaku dan aku?

Jika bisa, bolehkah aku menjadi _manusia biasa?_ Hidup normal tanpa harus takut pada ancaman.

Aku… ingin membunuh mereka. Aku ingin mencabik – cabik setiap inci dari daging lunak mereka. Aku ingin mendengar teriakan pasrah mereka yang tersesat dalam kabut pekat.

Aku…

( _Bunuh! Bunuh! Bunuh! Bunuh! Bunuh! Bunuh! Bunuh! Bunuh! Bunuh! Bunuh! Bunuh! Bunuh! Bunuh! Bunuh! Bunuh! Bunuh!)_

…Ingin—

( _BUNUH MEREKA! HANCURKAN MEREKA SAMPAI TIDAK BERSISA!)_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Hiks._

Aku ingin terbebas dari perasaan menyakitkan dan tidak nyaman ini.

Membunuh? Aku… tidak ingin melakukannya.

 **PROLOGUE—At The Dark Side II—REQUIEM: DEAD SOUL**

 **SIDE: ?**


	2. Second Prologue

**Requiem: Dead Soul**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Adventure, Romance, Supernatural, Drama**

 **Rating : T**

 **Character : Rin. K, Len. K, Miku. H, Kaito. S**

 **Summary :**

 _Seperti sebuah bayangan. Mereka ada namun selalu bersembunyi dari sinar Matahari. Sebuah kelompok misterius yang beranggotakan enam orang dipimpin oleh seorang Iblis Sejati. Merekalah sang legenda, Silhoutte._

Bumi adalah satu – satunya planet yang mampu menampung dan memberikan kehidupan yang layak bagi manusia. Bumi memenuhi kriteria yang ditentukan. Tidak ada planet lain selain Bumi yang sanggup melakukan hal yang sama.

Sebenarnya teori di atas, tidak sepenuhnya benar dan tidak sepenuhnya salah.

Bumi hanya ada satu, dan merupakan tempat paling ideal untuk ditinggali. Aku menyadari hal tersebut sesaat setelah penerimaan siswa/siswi SMP. Entah mengapa secara tiba – tiba memori itu masuk ke dalam pikiranku begitu saja.

Tentu saja awalnya aku tidak percaya pada hal fantasi seperti itu, namun sayangnya pemikiranku itu langsung dipatahkan oleh sesuatu yang lebih tidak masuk akal.

Tidak lama setelah aku menerima ingatan tentang Bumi yang lain, aku dapat melihat hal – hal yang selama ini dianggap sebagai fiksi semata. Malaikat bersayap putih atau hitam, manusia bertaring dengan tanduk kecil di kepalanya, orang – orang kerdil bersayap, Iblis dengan mata merah membara, atau makhluk – makhluk lainnya. Mereka berkeliaran dengan bebas, namun tidak terlepas dari perasaan was – was.

Dari sanalah aku bisa mempercayai sepenuhnya informasi – informasi baru di kepalaku.

Bumi hanya ada satu, dan merupakan tempat paling ideal untuk ditinggali. Bumi hanya ada satu, namun terpisah di tiga dimensi yang berbeda, dengan system kehidupan yang berbeda pula.

Jika Bumi yang kutinggali tidak ada sihir ataupun makhluk mitos, maka Bumi di kedua dimensi lainnya ada. Jika Bumi yang kutinggali bersifat netral, maka berbeda pula sifat yang kedua Bumi di dimensi lain miliki.

Sejujurnya aku masih dibingungkan oleh satu hal—dari mana informasi – informasi itu datang? Tidak mungkin bila ingatan ini muncul begitu saja. Segala sesuatu yang terjadi pasti ada penyebabnya, dan semuanya masih abu – abu bagiku.

"Ka—Megurine Luka!"

Ah, mungkin sudah saatnya kembali ke dunia nyata.

 **PROLOGUE 2—At The Grey Side—REQUIEM: DEAD SOUL**

 **SIDE: Megurine Luka**

Sihir.

Itu adalah keajaiban yang tidak sembarang orang bisa menggunakannya. Teori tidak menambah kemungkinan untuk dapat memakai sihir. Karena praktek adalah segalanya dalam hal ini. Kamu bisa menciptakan berbagai macam hal yang mustahil untuk dilakukan dengan sihir—karena itu sihir lebih sering disebut sebagai sebuah Keajaiban.

Dahulu kala ketika ketiga dimensi masih menyatu dan dapat terhubung dengan bebas, sihir adalah suatu hal lumrah. Semua ras di dunia dapat menggunakan sihir tidak peduli siapakah mereka. Yang membedakan hanyalah kapasitas mana yang bisa mereka tampung dalam tubuh saja.

Para Bangsawan yang sombong, ras – ras berkapasitas mana yang tinggi lainnya seperti Elf dan Elve, Demon, ataukah Angela. Mereka adalah puncak dari sihir, yang mengendalikan dunia dengan kekuatan dan keserakahan. Mereka termakan dalam kebodohan.

Suatu ketika seorang wanita datang dan membasmi para _serangga._ Semuanya habis tidak bersisa, menjadi lautan darah yang mengerikan. Hari itu dinyatakan sebagai awal dari hilangnya masa keemasan dari sihir.

Judgement's Day Of The Fools Highness. Atau yang biasa disebut dengan Lost Magic.

Wanita itu sendirian menghancurkan 'ikatan' penghubung dari ketiga dimensi. Mereka yang melawan terbunuh olehnya. Kehancuran pertama terjadi di era dimana sihir sedang marak – maraknya.

Scarlenka Arlettia. Si Pembawa Kutukan kepada para penyihir di seluruh dunia. Seorang pemberontak terhadap Tuhan. Meski ia telah menyingkirkan habis sumber ketamakan, tetapi tetap saja ia adalah seorang Iblis. Ia berjasa sekaligus berdosa.

Kemudian Scarlenka Arlettia mati tanpa alasan yang pasti.

Setelahnya keempat ras yang masih hidup dan merupakan satu – satunya yang tersisa di dunia mencoba membangkitkan kehidupan ke lautan yang penuh oleh darah itu. Mereka menikah, membuat keturunan baru setiap tahunnya, lalu menurunkan masing – masing kekuatannya pada empat benda yang berbeda pula sehari sebelum ajal menjemput. Keempat benda tersebut kemudian disembunyikan di suatu tempat yang sulit terjangkau, dan kelak akan diberikan pada empat keturunan mereka ketika Scarlenka Arlettia telah bereinkarnasi kembali ke dalam dunia. Terlahir sebagai apakah, tidak ada yang tahu.

Yang jelas saat itu datang pada era ini, dimana sihir hanyalah sebuah tradisi kuno dan mistis yang bahkan hanya kurang dari seperdelapan penduduk Bumi di dimensi Alpha yang mempercayainya.

Aku, Kagami Rin. Aku adalah salah satu yang terpilih. Menjalani kehidupan biasa bersama sahabatku Megurina Luka. Tanpa mereka sadari, bahwa aku adalah salah satu dari keempat pahlawan yang sedang dicari – cari oleh ketiga dimensi.

"Luka-chan, mau pergi ke kantin bersama?" Aku tersenyum. Itu wajar. Dunia ini bagaikan cermin. Seperti namaku. Mereka terlalu mempercayai apa yang mereka lihat saja. Sesuatu yang tidak terlihat dan atau sampai kapanpun tidak pernah terlihat olehnya, akan sangat sulit untuk dipercayai.

 _Sacred Grimoire Of Priority._

Aku akan menjagamu dengan baik sampai tiba saatnya bagiku untuk mempertaruhkan nyawa dalam pertempuran—hidup dan mati, yah.

 **PROLOGUE 2—At The Watcher's Side—REQUIEM: DEAD SOUL**

 **SIDE : Kagami Rin**


	3. One: Up To Eleven

**Requiem: Dead Soul**

 **Genre : Fantasy, Adventure, Romance, Supernatural, Drama**

 **Rating : T**

 **Character : Rin. K, Len. K, Miku. H, Kaito. S**

 **Summary :**

 **Seperti sebuah bayangan. Mereka ada namun selalu bersembunyi dari sinar Matahari. Sebuah kelompok misterius yang beranggotakan enam orang dipimpin oleh seorang Iblis Sejati. Merekalah sang legenda, Silhoutte.**

*

Gelap.

Tentu saja.

Allen Demirrorta suka dengan kegelapan.

Dia melangkah lebih jauh menuju dunia yang lebih gelap, kelam, dan sulit untuk disadari oleh Manusia biasa. Berlokasikan di sebuah gang sempit tanpa penghuni dan minat, tepat berada di ujung jalan Crypton yang buntu tertutup beton. Disanalah Len berjalan tanpa diketahui oleh orang lain.

Hingga sampai di ujung paling gelap dan suram, cahaya terang menderang tiba – tiba menyergap mata biru safirnya. Len masih membuka mata dan memilih untuk berbelok ke sebelah kiri. Ingatan, bahkan gerak tubuhnya terlampau terbiasa.

Ya. Karena dia adalah bosnya dari tempat ini. Dalang dari pembuatan markas rumit nan aneh.

Setelah sampai di sebuah Chateau megah keperakan, Allen masuk begitu saja. Dua orang telah menunggu di ruang tamu, duduk saling bersender mesra. Salah satu dari mereka adalah orang yang Len selamatkan beberapa tahun lalu dan lihatlah, ia telah menjadi pemberontak manis yang berbakat.

Allen Demirrorta duduk di sofa single pada pangkal ruangan, dekat dengan pintu masuk yang (sesungguhnya) tidak terlihat oleh mata biasa. Matanya menatap nyalang kepada dua pasang (bukan) Manusia yang duduk di sofa lain di hadapannya. Len mendecih kesal lalu tanpa sadar mendengus kasar. Tidak tahukah Len bahwa emosinya itu Sembilan puluh delapan persen mempengaruhi panas dinginnya ruangan? Akibat kelalaian dari bos besar, kedua orang yang menjadi dalang dari emosi Len akhirnya sadar. Mereka mengeluh.

"Kaichou, sebaiknya kau perhatikan dan rasakan lebih baik suhu ruangan saat ini." Sindir seorang laki – laki tinggi bersyal. Surai dan irisnya biru bagaikan laut, dengan suara yang serak basah. Dan seharusnya ialah yang lebih merasakan suhu ruangan, karena di tempat yang sudah sepanas ini mengapa laki – laki itu masih saja mengenakan syal?

"Kamu butuh kaca, Kaito." Timpal seorang gadis, Miku.

Lihat! Bahkan pacarnya sadar akan keanehan itu.

Len kembali ke mode seriusnya. Sungguh ia tampak manis dan tampan, dengan surai kuning gading yang diikat ponytail, juga poni panjang yang hampir menutupi sebagian iris safirnya. Indah bagaikan langit cerah di pagi hari. Sayang tinggi Len adalah rata – rata. Hanya mampu mencapai seratus enam puluh tiga diusianya yang telah menginjak angka dua puluh.

Dasar Shota.

"Kaito, sudah kau selidiki perkembangan Crypton Vocademy?"

Kaito mengangguk. Ia dan Miku juga berada dalam mode serius. Kaito menyodorkan lembaran – lembaran kertas berisi laporan pengamatan selama sebulan ini pada Len. Dalam kurang dari lima belas menit semua kertas itu sudah menjadi tidak berguna baginya, karena bos telah membaca keseluruhan.

Seperti biasa kemampuan membaca supersonic Len terlalu luar biasa.

"Kondisi yang mengerikan. Aku heran kenapa akademi itu masih bisa berdiri sampai sekarang, dengan semua serangan – serangan psikis dan fisik dari lebih dua puluh Undine? Semua tidak masuk akal."

Miku mengerjap berulangkali. Bahkan untuk melawan dua Undine saja cukup bisa membuat ia kerepotan dan lihat, akademi itu bisa selamat dalam sebulan ini padahal ada lebih dari dua puluh Undine menyerang? Miku tak habis pikir. Mungkin Kaito yang sudah gila, pikirnya.

"Benar, Kaichou. Itulah kondisinya. Bahkan aku tidak menyadari bahwa sedari dulu alasan mengapa akademi itu baik – baik saja, padahal bukan hanya kali ini mereka kedatangan Undine. Hanya saja jumlah kali ini empat belas kali lebih banyak." Kaito berdiri lalu mengambil sesuatu dari ruangannya yang terletak agak jauh dari ruang tamu. Sekembalinya Kaito ia langsung menyerahkan sejumlah dokumen tambahan. "Setiap bulannya ada ada dua Undine yang menyerang dan sekarang terhitung ada dua puluh delapan Undine yang menyerang akademi itu secara bersamaan."

Miku dan Len tersentak kaget. Kemungkinan perkataan Kaito itu terjadi sangatlah kecil, dan anggap saja hampir mustahil karena kejadian tersebut tercatat hanya pernah sekali terjadi di masa lampau. Itu pun lebih dari seribu-duaribu tahun yang lalu.

Merasa tidak yakin Len pun membaca dokumen – dokumen tersebut. Matanya membelalak kaget. Dunia memang aneh dan terlampau gila.

"M-mustahil! Bahkan selama lima tahun didirikannya Silhoutte tidak ada Undine yang pernah bekerja sama. Sekalinya bertemu mereka langsung berbaku hantam menghancurkan sesame. L-lalu kenapa!?" Sangkal Len.

"B-benar! Itu…. Terlalu mustahil untuk terjadi." Tambah Miku seraya terus meyakinkan dirinya.

Hinga Kaito menambahkan sebuah informasi yang tak kalah mengejutkan.

"Lost Magic dan Divine Sacred Arms. Mereka saling berhubungan dengan kejadian ini."

"Maksudmu? Darimana kau tahu semua informasi ini, Kaito?"

Kaito menghela napas. Ia sedikit tegang. Jujur saja Kaito juga kaget dan ….tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Dia memberitahuku secara Cuma – Cuma. Walau hanya secercah informasi. Dia—gadis itu sangat misterius. Asal – usulnya tidak aku temukan dimanapun. Nama gadis itu adalah Rin. Kagami Rin. Percaya tidak percaya dialah yang membershikan segala kekacauan di Crypton Vocademy. Dan Rin berkata bahwa dia akan mengatakan semua yang ia ketahui, jika Kaichou berkenan bertatap muka langsung dengannya."

Allen Demirrorta benci dengan keadaan seperti ini. Ia tidak menyukai sensasi saat muncul di depan umum. Dan gadis bernama Kagami Rin itu meminta mereka untuk saling bertemu, dengan harga informasi – informasi penting yang sangat Silhoutte butuhkan? Benar – benar gadis sialan. Dia tahu saja kalau mereka memang membutuhkan semua informasi tersebut.


End file.
